


Home

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gets home from the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first [Kradam_Kiss](http://community.livejournal.com/kradam_kiss/) fest.

Kris quietly closed the front door to his house. Placing his keys in the bowl by the door he was surprised to see another set already there. Looking at the coat rack he noticed the leather jacket hanging off of one of the hooks. He listened intently but could hear nothing. Toeing off his shoes Kris hung his coat on one of the empty hooks. He leaned his guitar case against the wall and placed his bag on the ground. Deliberately avoiding the squeaky stair Kris made his way as quickly and quietly as he could to the main bedroom. Gently he turned the door handle and pushed the door open. He could hear the soft snoring coming from the bed. The light coming from the hallway caused the form to appear only as a silhouette.

It was past midnight and Kris had spent all day in the studio recording a track for his third album. He hadn’t been expecting Adam back until tomorrow so he had made the most of his last day alone to get as much work done as possible. Kris hadn’t seen his boyfriend since he’d flown out to Rome to see the Italian leg of Adam’s European tour.

Kris made his way over to the bed and looked at the inert form lying there. The duvet had made its way down Adam’s body and was only covering him from the waist down. Adam’s bare chest was exposed and Kris was grateful that it was a warm evening.

A smile played on his lips as Kris ran a hand through the still damp hair. This was how he loved Adam the most; makeup free, product free, mask free. This was the side of Adam that only a few got to see, the side he liked to think of as the real Adam as opposed to the show Adam. This was Adam at both his most vulnerable and his most alluring.

Even in the peace of sleep Adam looked exhausted. Kris knew from experience that touring would take it out of a person and his tours didn’t involve all the dancing Adam’s did.

A note on his pillow took his notice. He recognised the paper as being from his own notebook; the edge was frayed where it had been ripped out of its binding. Picking up the piece of paper he recognised the scribble as his boyfriend’s writing.

_Couldn’t wait. Took an earlier flight. Had to see you._ _xxx_

The writing was all over the place and Kris imagined Adam trying to write it while falling asleep. Kris placed the note on the bedside table.

He leaned down and gently kissed his boyfriend’s lips. Adam didn’t even stir. Standing up straight Kris reached down and pulled the duvet up so that it covered all of Adam. Kissing Adam’s forehead Kris headed back out of the room. He left the door slightly ajar as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


End file.
